I Don't Want to Fight Anymore
by WarrinPeace
Summary: Done as a challenge issued by Kunoichi Nazena over at Stealthy Stories. The idea was to make a turtle drunk and I thought, I can do that, but let’s pick someone you wouldn’t expect. Thus this was born.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: So not mine.

Author Notes: Done as a challenge issued by Kunoichi Nazena over at Stealthy Stories. The idea was to make a turtle drunk and I thought, I can do that, but let's pick someone you wouldn't expect. Thus this was born.

I don't want to fight anymore.

"Don, please be quite! Donatello hush!" Leonardo begged, as he tried to help haul his inebriated brother into the lair without waking up Master Splinter. The fact that he had to go pick up his brainy brother in the first place was bad enough, but the last thing he needed was to have Splinter catch them. Luck was not on Leo's side however, when he heard Donatello call out to their master gleefully.

"Master Splinter your awake!" Don was completely oblivious to the disappointment on Splinters face. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. Splinter was downright floored that his smartest son was hanging drunkenly off his eldest, babbling away a mile a minute about nothing in particular. Leonardo for his part, looked like he wanted nothing more than to drag his drunk brother out of the lair and out of Splinters line of sight, to try and save at least a little face for his brother.

"Leonardo, please deposit your brother on the sofa, I wish to speak with him." Master Splinter told him with a slight warning tone. With only minimal hesitation, Leo did as he was told, before drifting off into the kitchen. Splinter knew exactly why his oldest had not gone far, just in case something should happen, he could easily hurry back in.

"Bye Leo!" Don called after his brother before looking down at his hands. Splinter sighed before moving to stand before his son.

"Donatello, why have you done this?" He demanded in the gentlest voice he could muster.

"What?" Donatello asked, blinking stupidly up at him. "Oh, Oh you mean this!" He said suddenly motioning wildly at himself.

"Yes, I would very much like to know why you have come home in this state."

"You wouldn't understand." Don said sullenly.

"You don't know that for sure." He replied, seating himself next to his son.

"I, no it's just.." Don floundered for a few moments trying to find the right words. "I'm tired of being alone."

"What? You are not alone, you have your brothers and friends, and even I." Splinter said surprised by his answer.

"But you don't understand." Don said plaintively. "None of you do, you try but you can't!"

"Can't what?" Splinter asked carefully. "What can't we understand."

"I don't want to fight Master Splinter!" Donatello suddenly blurted out.

"You have drunk yourself into a stupor because you do not wish to fight?" Splinter asked carefully making sure he actually understood what his son had said. Donatello nodded miserably and Splinter gently put a paw on his shoulder in concern Why had he not known his son felt this way?

"Go to bed Donatello, we will discuss this further in the morning. You are excused from practices until further notice." He said at last. His purple banded son looked at him with slightly wet, yet hopeful eyes.

"Really?" He asked in surprise, as if he fully expected Splinter to scold him for such a thought.

"Yes, do you require help to your room? Leonardo is not far away." Splinter said motioning to where the blue banded turtle stood, no doubt having heard everything.

"I'm sorry Master Splinter!" Don said frantically thinking this dismissal meant Splinter was angry.

"If anyone is sorry, it is me my son." Splinter said quietly. "Let your brother take you to your room."

"Leo?" Don asked and Leo moved, quickly helping heave Don to his feet to steady him.

"Don't worry Donnie, it'll be ok." He tried to assure him, as Don threw his arms around his oldest brother in an awkward hug.

"I'm sorry Leo." Don mumbled, and Leo tried to pull him off to lead him to his room.

"No reason to be bro, come on, a good nights sleep is what you need." Leo said in the best understanding big brother voice he could muster. Splinter gave them both a tight smile before he heard Leo promise to stay with Don and the two disappeared into the lab.

Splinter put his head in his hands for just a moment before he sighed. He would talk to Donatello in the morning, once he was sober. Until then, Splinter decided he would meditate to find an answer to this problem, and try to loose the disappointment he held for his son and more importantly for himself.

It would be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Author Notes: Well I was asked nicely if there could be another chapter to this, so I agreed, as I'm quite flattered you guys like it! This is basically a Don/Leo chapter.

I'm Sorry

When Donatello opened his eyes he become aware of two things, he had a banging headache, and for some reason he was draped around his big brother. In fact, he wasn't just draped around Leonardo, he had him in a fair imitation of a death grip. He loosened his hold slightly and looked up at his big brother, who was looking back down at him in concern.

"Hey Donnie." Leo greeted softly. Don made an unintelligible noise in the back of his throat before shifting slightly.

"What time is it?" He asked, wondering why Leo wasn't practicing, and why he looked so tired.

"It's almost ten." Leo told him gently. Don was about to ask why they weren't practicing when he suddenly found himself being thrown into memories of the previous night. Not only had he gotten wasted, but he had disappointed Master Splinter. Slight tracks on Leo's plastron reminded Don that not only had he done that, he'd embarrassed himself further by blubbering against Leo until he passed out.

"Would you like some Aspirin or some Tylenol?" Leo asked after the silence. When Don nodded Leo detangled himself from his brother before sliding off the bed and going to retrieve what could help his brother feel better. It felt longer than it actually was for Leo to return with some water and two tablets of Tylenol.

"Thanks Leo." Don murmured taking what he offered gratefully. "I'm…I'm so sorry about last night."

"What are you sorry about Don?" Leo asked mildly.

"I'm so sorry I dragged you out of the lair to pick me up after I drank myself stupid for no good reason, and that I disappointed Master Splinter, and-"

"Donnie, hush." Leo cut in gently. "It's ok, no one is mad at you. If anything we're mad at ourselves for not knowing how bad the situation has gotten."

"There was no reason for me to do that. It was stupid."

"No one is denying you going out to get plastered was stupid, and believe me, Casey and I will be having a long talk about it. As of now, Splinter has canceled all practice until he talks to us all. Once he sees how everyone else feels, we'll go from there. I'll make sure of it you won't be fighting." Leo told him. Don did not envy Casey, but had to resist the urge to throw himself back into Leo's arms. His eldest brother was really going to go to bat for him, keep him from fighting if he didn't want to. Memories from the night before trickled back into his mind making Don sigh.

"I made such an ass out of myself." Donnie groaned burying his head in his hands in embarrassment.

"Don't worry I'm not going to repeat anything." Leo assured him, and by the look on his face, Don must have unloaded some stuff on him. He took that moment to really look at Leo and decided he must have been up all night.

"I should probably talk to splinter." Don said weakly.

"Why don't you take a shower first, then I'll make sure your uninterrupted." Leo offered, and Don smiled.

"Thanks Leo, you're the best." Don said, drifting into the bathroom. Leo waited until the water was running before he decided it was about time to have that talk with Casey.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own em!

Author Notes: Third chapter, there will probably only be two more after this. Just so I can bring it full circle.

What's Going On?

Leonardo walked out into the living room after his talk with Casey. It had been enlightening to say the least. The human had sworn up and down he had only given Don two beers. He thought his tolerance would have been better. The unsaid statement of 'Because Raph's is' didn't need to be said, by the look on Casey's face he'd given him away. Leo decided to let the matter rest for now. He dropped down into the closest chair and shut his eyes rubbing them tiredly.

"You look rough bro." Raph informed him, startling him slightly. "So you had to drag the braniac back home after getting wasted huh?" Leo could almost hear the smirk in his brother's voice.

"Yeah." Leo agreed adjusting his position to try and make it seem like he wasn't as exhausted as he was.

"Is he...is he ok?" Raph asked lowly, and Leo sighed.

"He will be." Leo assured him. "He wont fight with us for a while though."

"Come on Leo, he probably didn't even mean it. I'm sure Splinter will tell him to get back to training soon enough." Raph said waving it off and throwing himself down on the couch. Leo sighed.

"No Raph. If Don doesn't want to fight, then he shouldn't be forced to. I told him I'd keep him from it, and I plan to."

"Your serious." Raph said leaning forward slightly. "Don's off the team."

"No, he's not off the team, but I'm not going to force him to fight if he hates it so much. It's not good for him. I certainly don't want a repeat of last night."

"It couldn't have been that bad." Raph protested.

"He doesn't hold his alcohol like you do." Leo said dryly. Raph was surprised, but when Leo didn't say anything further, he shrugged it off.

"You look exhausted, why don't you lay down?" Raph offered, and Leo shook his head.

"I told Don-"

"Maybe you should let Don deal with his screw up on his own." Raph said harsher than he intended too. Leo just sighed and pushed himself upright. Don chose that moment to enter the room, and upon seeing Raph moved to Leo's side. The apprehension in Don's gaze made Raph wonder just what exactly had gone down last night.

"Is Splinter in his room?" Don asked and when Raph nodded, he moved from Leo's side, but not before giving his eldest brother one last nervous look.

"It'll be fine Donnie. I'll wait for you if you want." Leo offered. Don's expression changed slightly to one of slight relief and he nodded thankfully.

"Thanks Leo." And with that, Don took a deep breath, knocked once, and disappeared into Splinter's room.

"Are you gonna baby step him forever?" Raph snapped and Leo looked at him wearily. It struck Raph just how much older Leo suddenly looked. Now more than ever he wondered what exactly had happened the night before.

"Raph, he needs someone right now. He put his trust in me for the time being, I'm only doing what I can to make it easier on him. I do not condone having to go pick him up at Casey's and having to more or less drag him home while he blabbered on at me about anything that came to mind. I could have done without a few of the things he told me last night when I was trying to get him to go to sleep as well. He's my little brother and he's hurting. If you were in my place you'd have done the same thing."

"Whatever." Raph muttered, knowing Leo was right. Instead he cut off their conversation by flipping on the TV. The next time he glanced over at his brother, Leo was already dozing in the chair.

"Heya Raphie whatcha-"

"Shhh!" Raph hissed trying to silence Mike who just walked into the room from the kitchen. He made a sweeping motion to Leo and Mike nodded in understanding.

"Was he up all night with Donnie?" Mike whispered and Raph nodded.

"He's waiting for him now even. Promised Don he'd wait for him while he talked to splinter."

"Is he really going to stop fighting with us?" Mike asked quietly.

"Sounds like. Ask Leo later. If Don wants to be a big baby and refuse to fight then let him." Raph grumbled, even though his words lacked his normal bite. Mike rolled his eyes, but settled down beside Raph to watch whatever he saw on TV, occasionally glancing over at Leo.

Once Splinters door opened and the two emerged, Leo jerked awake, blinking sleepily. Don offered a weak smile to Raph and Mike before hesitantly walking into the living room.

"Hey guys." Don greeted his eyes on his feet more so than his family.

"Hey Donnie." Mike said cheerfully, before standing up. "I'll make breakfast for you two." He disappeared into the kitchen and a few minutes later, Raph vacated the couch so Splinter could watch his stories.

"I'm gonna go practice. I'd ask you to join me Leo, but your still half asleep and it would be an easy win." He sneered, teasing more than anything else. Leo cracked a tired grin, before shaking his head slightly. Don seemed to hesitate for a few moments before walking over to where Leo was.

"I'm sorry I kept you up all night, maybe you should try and grab a nap?" Don repeated Raph's earlier suggestion, which Leo waved off.

"Maybe later, everything go ok?"

"Um yeah, more or less." Don told him, sitting on the side of Leo's chair. "Are Raph and Mike mad?"

"I don't think their mad, I think their just confused as to what exactly is going on." Leo assured him.

"I'll talk to them later this afternoon."

"Good idea." Leo agreed. A few minutes later, Mike poked his head out of the kitchen to let them know it was ready. The pair shuffled thankfully into the kitchen.

"Thanks Mike." Don said gratefully looking at his eggs, toast, and coffee.

"Thanks bro." Leo echoed smiling at his little brother, who was hovering nearby.

"You want some Advil Don?" Mike asked.

"No thanks Mikey, I already took some Tylenol. If your not busy, I would like to talk to you and Raph later."

"Yeah no problem bro." Mike agreed, settling down beside Leo who seemed to be more interested in his tea than his food.

"In fact, after we're done eating, Leo why don't you try and catch a nap while I talk to them?" Don suggested. Leo glanced up and shrugged, deciding this was something Don wanted to do on his own.

"Sure." He said more to appease Don then actually thinking he might sleep. The three made mindless chitchat until they were finished. The trio stood, did their dishes, and began to head off. Mike went ahead to get Raph and Leo gave Don's shoulder a encouraging squeeze.

"Don't worry Donnie, it'll be fine. You know where I'll be if you need something. Don't take any crap from Raph." Leo advised before giving his brother a smile and heading into his room. Don watched until Leo disappeared into his room before taking a deep breath and heading into the Dojo where no doubt, Raph and Mike where both waiting expectantly for an explanation.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still not mine!

Author Notes: I'm SO sorry this has taken so incredibly long to update. Almost two months it's taken. I promise to try and be better about updating! I got stuck for ideas for a while there!

Insult to Injury

"DON!" Raph bellowed, making the purple clad turtle jerk to attention. It had been almost three days since he told Raph and Mike what was going on, and Raph wasn't really talking to him unless he was being forced to. Something must be wrong. Don shoved himself upright from his chair and tripped over a few cords, before throwing himself into the doorframe. He was not expecting the scene he was met with.

"Oh no.." Don groaned. Raph had one hand wrapped around Leo's arm, trying to keep him upright. Mike was on Leo's other side an elbow pad being used as a make shift bandage to try and stem the blood flow from a fairly deep looking cut in Leo's arm. Don was about to ask what had happened, when Raph cut him off.

"Purple Dragon's." Raph informed him tensely. "Turns out their a little harder to deal with when their numbers have doubled and ours decreased." Don recoiled at the words, but Raph didn't seem to notice, as his attention was back on Leo, who seemed more than a little unsteady.

"Raph, that's not nice." Mike scolded, catching the look that flashed across Don's face. "Be nice to Donnie, he's the one who can fix Leo."

"I didn't say anything mean." Raph snapped, adjusting his hold as he tried to lead Leo to the lab. Don turned quickly and threw some of the things he was working on wayside to make room for his brother. Raph helped get Leo sitting, and hovered nearby in case his brother should need him.

"Ok Leo, let me take a look." Don said, noting how Leo's eyes were wandering a little disoriented. The cut in Leo's face didn't seem to bad. He was quick to reassure Raph who was looking in concern at the cut. "It's ok, wounds on the face or head will sometimes bleed a lot because these areas are rich in blood vessels." He pressed a piece of gauze to cut and guided one of Leo's hands up to it. Not needing to be told anything, Leo pressed his fingers down on the gauze. Don peeled the elbow pad away and hissed throw his teeth.

"He was hit with a throwing star I think." Mike said from where he hovered nearby.

"Ok, Leo this one is going to need stitches. Let me just get you some pain killers, and I'll do that for you."

"Just numb and stitch it up." Leo mumbled his request tiredly. "I just wanna rest."

"He hit his head kinda hard." Mike filled in again, "Raph thought it might be a concussion." Don nodded once sharply before doing what Leo had requested. Raph moved along side to help keep Leo sitting upright so he wouldn't go into a slide. Raph watched in concern as Leo became even less responsive. Right as Don was about to finish, Leo lost his battle was consciousness. The tension bled out of Leo and he titled to the side.

"Damnit Leo!" Raph shouted, grabbing at his brother and holding him tightly, maybe a little to tightly to his chest. "Is he ok!?" He demanded of Don who nodded sharply.

"Yeah, the stitches weren't ripped out. It's a miracle he stayed conscious as long as he did."

"But he'll be ok right?" Mike asked quietly, as Don tied off the last of the stitches and wrapped a white bandage around his brother's arm.

"He should be." Don replied, sliding a pillow down and grabbing a blanket. "You can let him go now Raph." Raph who still had Leo wrapped fairly tightly in his arms nodded abruptly, letting Leo down slowly to rest on the makeshift bed. "Are either of you hurt?" He let his eyes travel over his two remaining brothers, neither one looked hurt, but it never hurt to ask.

"No." Raph said shortly before leaving the room.

"I'm fine." Mike assured him. "Don't pay any attention to Raph, he's just worried about Leo."

"If I had been there, I could have helped." Don said with a sigh. He busied himself with making sure Leo was completely covered with the blanket.

"Maybe some, but it probably wouldn't have made that much of a difference." Mike tried to reassure his brother. "There were two many of them to begin with." He clamped a hand down on Don's shoulder before turning to go. "Let me know when he's doing better ok?" He requested before heading out after Raph. Don pulled a chair over and sat down next to Leo, he'd stay with him, he had a broken shell cell he could work on while he waited for his brother to regain consciousness.

Don felt the guilt gnaw at him as he watched his oldest brother sleep, his face pulled slightly in pain. Leo had been so supportive of him in this decision and look how he had gotten repaid. Don knew logically it was not his fault that Leo had gotten hurt, and there was a chance it would have happened even if he had been there. He couldn't help but feel like this was somehow is fault though.

"I'm sorry Leo." Don said quietly settling in to wait for his brother to wake up. He had a lot to think about while he waited.


End file.
